The present invention relates to a substrate and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly to a 3-dimensional substrate for embodying multi-packages and a method of fabricating the same.
In terms of the semiconductor industry, the semiconductor packaging technology has been continually developing in response to smaller-size requirements and mounting reliability. Consequently, the packaging technology has been developed to make the size of the package approach the size of the chip and to improve the efficiency of mounting works and mechanical and electrical reliability upon mounting.
Further, as the miniaturization as well as high performance of electric and electronic products are requested, various technologies are discovered and developed to provide a semiconductor module of high capacity. One method for providing such a semiconductor module of high capacity is to increase the semiconductor chip capacity, i.e., high integration of the semiconductor chip to cause a larger number of cells to be integrated within a defined space of the semiconductor chip.
However, precise fine line-width is needed for high integration of the semiconductor chip, resulting in the need for complex technologies, which often require long research and development times. Therefore, the technology of multi-package packaging is proposed as another method for providing a semiconductor module of high capacity.
The multi-package refers to two or more semiconductor chips or semiconductor packages that are fabricated as a single package. Typically, the multi-package is fabricated by arranging several semiconductor chips or semiconductor packages in a printed circuit board or stacking two or more semiconductor chips or semiconductor packages in a laminate structure.
Generally, the printed circuit board used in the multi-package is made by forming conductive pattern on the surface or surface and inside of the electrical insulating substrate. Such a printed circuit substrate has been fabricated only in a flat type by means of a process such as a press process, which is preferable to simple mounting structure and has lower costs.
Therefore, when embodying the multi-package using the prior printed circuit surface of the flat type, additional means, such as bonding wire, solder balls, and conductive pins, are needed for electrical connection between semiconductor chips or laminated semiconductor packages.
Consequently, the package structure is becoming increasingly complex and requiring processes of a higher cost.